In conventional mobile systems there is generally a single base station supporting a plurality of mobile units or hand sets. The base station in such systems acts as the master with all of the mobile units acting as slaves. The master base station controls and selects the transmission attributes for establishing the communication links with each of the mobile units. A function of the base station master controller is to optimize the communication link with the mobile units. It is known to optimize the communication link between the base station and the mobile units by monitoring and evaluating parameters relating to the quality of the transmission characteristics for the entire system. Those parameters that optimize the quality of the communication link for the system are then selected and used whenever the base station communicates with one or more of the mobile units. As each of the mobile units is free to move about the area serviced by the base station, a problem arises when different ones of the mobile units encounter different interference problems affecting the quality of the communication link with the base station controller. In those circumstances, one mobile unit may enjoy a high quality communication link with the base station while another mobile unit may not be able to communicate at all. This problem frustates users and has been a long standing challenge to the developers of mobile communication devices.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for mobile communications that overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.